


In the Library

by BecauseDawn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseDawn/pseuds/BecauseDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny fic about a couple of apprentices getting caught behind a bookcase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Newagenewbarricade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/gifts).



> This features [alinnsurana's](http://alinnsurana.tumblr.com/) Lyonel Amell and was done for OC Kiss Week.

"What is going on here?”

Alim froze, his lips just touching Lyonel’s. 

“Alim Surana. Such a surprise.” Senior Enchanter Oron gave Alim’s shoulder a swat with the back of one hand as she pushed Lyonel away with the other. “Perhaps I should see if we’ve can’t simply move a cot and dresser in behind this bookcase for you? It seems that lately, you spend most of your time here anyway.” She turned her stern gaze on Lyonel. “And you. You’re the Amell boy, are you not? I would think you might choose to exercise a bit of discretion when you’re engaged in activities like this.”

“Nobody could see us,” muttered Alim.

Lyonel gave Oron the slightest of nods. “She did.”

“Indeed I did, because this is the library, where apprentices are expected to study and where one young man pulling another young man behind a bookcase is cause for suspicion.”

The two boys didn’t answer her, instead keeping their gaze firmly on the stone floor beneath them.

“This is the library,” Oron repeated. She leaned in and when she spoke next, her voice was barely more than a whisper. “This is not the small closet that’s tucked in beside the storerooms on the third floor.” She straightened up and took a step back

Alim couldn’t stop the grin that was spreading across his face, but when he looked up at her, her expression revealed nothing.

“No more of this in the library. Am I understood?”

“Of course,” Alim said. “I promise.”

Satisfied, Senior Enchanter Oron turned and walked away. Before she’d managed to turn the corner into the great room, Alim had grabbed Lyonel’s hand and was leading him towards the staircase that led out of the library and up to the third floor.


End file.
